war of the dead
by laangdon
Summary: "This isnt a game, this is a war. and so far the living are losing to the dead." - Hannah Bate
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

my eyes fluttered open as a loud bang filled my ears. followed by another. and another, and another. I felt the blood began rushing to my head. my vision was still incredibly blurry and all i saw my several human shaped figures in the road before me. there was something right in front of me moving and making odd sounds but i couldnt tell what it was because of my blurred vision. I rubbed my eyes causing my vision to clear and before me was a person breaking through glass. I looked around and i noticed i was in the drivers seat of my upside down honda civic. The person trying to break through the windshield was all bloody. their lips were torn off and their eyes were completely white.  
I let out a shrill scream as the person tried to rip away at the glass and get in the car. I was so shocked, i didn't know what to do. all i could do was scream for help in hopes that someone would hear me.  
i loud bang went off and blood sprayed on my face, and the person stopped moving. I just sat there shaking. I wasnt even sure what just happened. the drivers side door flung open as a boy crouched down next to the door, his hands quickly fumbling with the seat belt. He unclipped the seat belt as i put my hands against the roof of the car to cushion my fall. The boy quickly put his arms around me "come on sweetheart" he said calmly and helped me out of the car. "dude come on!" another voice yelled. He stood me up and put his arm around my waist to steady me. I shuffled my feet as fast as i could as we hurried towards a dirty, dark green van with a boy, maybe a couple years older than me, standing in front of it. The boy was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue, green, and white plaid button up shirt. As we reached the van the second boy pulled out a 9mm revolver and fired at those things following us. The first boy opened the sliding door and helped me in while the other boy got into he drivers seat and started the engine. The door slammed shut and we sped off god knows where. My forehead was throbbing as i felt a thick substance glide down my face. I gently rubbed my fingers across it and examined the substance on my fingers. it was defiantly blood. I slowly pressed my finger tips against where the pain was coming from and felt a large gash in my skin. "Shit guys, i-i think you guys should take me to a hospital." i stuttered. "im sorry but we cant." the boy in the drivers seat stated. "what? why?" i asked, worry dripping from my voice. "cause all of the hospitals were shut down and evacuated when the country got over run." the boy beside me said while looking at me funny. "wait." he turned his whole body towards me. "how long were you out there?" he asked. "i don't know." i shrugged. "do you have any idea whats going on?" the guy driving looked up into the rear view mirror to look at me. "actually i was just going to ask you the same question." I glanced between the boys as i felt more blood drip down my face. I put my hand over the cut hoping to keep most of the blood off of my white t shirt that was already stained with my own blood. "well I'm Ryan" the boy next to me said. "and thats Chaz" he pointed to the boy driving. "whats your name?" Ryan asked. "H-hannah" i stuttered out. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm just nervous. i mean, i don't even know these guys and i have no idea where they're taking me. the rest of the ride was silent as the trees along the road got thicker and thicker. ive never seen this part of town before. were we even in the same town? same state? i had no idea where i was and i was extremely terrified. i had no idea who these boys were and i didnt know if they were going to hurt me.  
"were here." chaz called back. the engine shut down and Ryan slide the door open and helped me out of the van and onto my feet. "are you okay?" i simply nodded in reply.  
"Ryan!" A girl shrieked as she ran to Ryan and they enclosed their arms around each other. "I was so scared i was going to lose you." Tears began to weld up in her eyes. "well I'm here, baby. I'm here don't worry." he hugged her tighter and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. I assumed that she was Ryan's girlfriend. i looked around at my location as everyones eyes were on me. "Dude who the fuck is that!?" a brown haired boy yelled towards Chaz and Ryan as he walked over to me, gun in hand. Ryan stepped in front of me and another boy with the front of his hair all spiked up hair jogged up and held his arm in front of the boy practically ready to shoot me. "Christian chill out" Ryan said. "I found her in a flipped car by the road just north of here. She was probably in an accident." I peaked over Ryan's shoulder to see what was going on. "oh yeah!? and what if shes been bit!?" wait bit? what does he mean? "she hasnt been bit. if she was she'd be dead by now." everyone fell silent. Christian rolled his eyes and stomped away. "what an asshole." the spiked hair boy muttered. Ryan turned around to face me. "sorry about him. he's just mad because no one really likes him." he spoke with a grin, causing me to grin back. "well anyways this is Justin." He grabbed the other boy by the shoulder and pulled him closer. "her head is bleeding, can you take her over to your girlfriend to help her out?" Ryan asked Justin with an evil smirk. "shes not my girlfriend!" Justin protested as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. "but yeah sure." Justin shoo'd Ryan away. "come on." Justin motioned for me to come with him and i followed beside him as he led me to the camp of a couple cars and tents. "so" he started. "whats your name?" "Hannah" i answered. "well hannah you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." he smiled. we stopped at a fire pit with two girls sitting around it. from the way they looked at each other i could tell they weren't very fond of each other. Justin smiled down at the pretty brunette girl and she stood up and smiled back just staring at each other for a couple seconds. i didn't even know them and could tell they liked each other. jeez they aren't good at hiding things. "kels, can you help hannah clean up her cut?" he asked her. "yeah sure." she smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me to a beaten up car and opened the back door. She told me to sit down and jogged around the trunk to gather all the equipment that she needed. she set a first aid kit on the ground and opened it up. She looked up at me and brushed my bangs to the side to get a better look at my cut. She then began to root through the first aid kit. "hannah, right?" she asked looking up at me. i nodded in response. "im kelsey. its nice to meet you." she looked back down again. "although it would be better under different circumstances." she pulled out a cloth and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. she poured the liquid onto the cloth. "okay this might sting a bit" she raised the cloth up to my forehead and dabbed the cloth against my cut making me wince as a sudden sharp pain hit me. she dropped the cloth beside her and the pain started to disappear. "can i ask you something?" i asked. "shoot." she started packing everything up. "christian said something about being bit. what did he mean?" she looked up at me in confusion. "do you even know whats going on?" she asked. i shook my head no. she motioned for me to move over. i slide over on the seat as she sat next to me. "you've seen them right?" she glanced over at me. i nodded. "well when you get bit by one of them you get sick. you start getting sweaty and feverish and after a while your body completely shuts down." she started to play with her fingers and get a little teary eyed. "and then you die." she wiped her moist eyes. "and you come back as one of them." she looked up at me. "how do you know so much?" i asked her. "ive seen it happen." her voice got quiet. "i saw my own brother turn and try to attack me." tears began to trail down her cheeks. "im so sorry." "its okay." she said, wiping her tears away. "come on lets go meet the group." she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and towards the group of people by the fire pit.

my eyes fluttered open as a loud bang filled my ears. followed by another. and another, and another. I felt the blood began rushing to my head. my vision was still incredibly blurry and all i saw my several human shaped figures in the road before me. there was something right in front of me moving and making odd sounds but i couldnt tell what it was because of my blurred vision. I rubbed my eyes causing my vision to clear and before me was a person breaking through glass. I looked around and i noticed i was in the drivers seat of my upside down honda civic. The person trying to break through the windshield was all bloody. their lips were torn off and their eyes were completely white.  
I let out a shrill scream as the person tried to rip away at the glass and get in the car. I was so shocked, i didn't know what to do. all i could do was scream for help in hopes that someone would hear me.  
i loud bang went off and blood sprayed on my face, and the person stopped moving. I just sat there shaking. I wasnt even sure what just happened. the drivers side door flung open as a boy crouched down next to the door, his hands quickly fumbling with the seat belt. He unclipped the seat belt as i put my hands against the roof of the car to cushion my fall. The boy quickly put his arms around me "come on sweetheart" he said calmly and helped me out of the car. "dude come on!" another voice yelled. He stood me up and put his arm around my waist to steady me. I shuffled my feet as fast as i could as we hurried towards a dirty, dark green van with a boy, maybe a couple years older than me, standing in front of it. The boy was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue, green, and white plaid button up shirt. As we reached the van the second boy pulled out a 9mm revolver and fired at those things following us. The first boy opened the sliding door and helped me in while the other boy got into he drivers seat and started the engine. The door slammed shut and we sped off god knows where. My forehead was throbbing as i felt a thick substance glide down my face. I gently rubbed my fingers across it and examined the substance on my fingers. it was defiantly blood. I slowly pressed my finger tips against where the pain was coming from and felt a large gash in my skin. "Shit guys, i-i think you guys should take me to a hospital." i stuttered. "im sorry but we cant." the boy in the drivers seat stated. "what? why?" i asked, worry dripping from my voice. "cause all of the hospitals were shut down and evacuated when the country got over run." the boy beside me said while looking at me funny. "wait." he turned his whole body towards me. "how long were you out there?" he asked. "i don't know." i shrugged. "do you have any idea whats going on?" the guy driving looked up into the rear view mirror to look at me. "actually i was just going to ask you the same question." I glanced between the boys as i felt more blood drip down my face. I put my hand over the cut hoping to keep most of the blood off of my white t shirt that was already stained with my own blood. "well I'm Ryan" the boy next to me said. "and thats Chaz" he pointed to the boy driving. "whats your name?" Ryan asked. "H-hannah" i stuttered out. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm just nervous. i mean, i don't even know these guys and i have no idea where they're taking me. the rest of the ride was silent as the trees along the road got thicker and thicker. ive never seen this part of town before. were we even in the same town? same state? i had no idea where i was and i was extremely terrified. i had no idea who these boys were and i didnt know if they were going to hurt me.  
"were here." chaz called back. the engine shut down and Ryan slide the door open and helped me out of the van and onto my feet. "are you okay?" i simply nodded in reply.  
"Ryan!" A girl shrieked as she ran to Ryan and they enclosed their arms around each other. "I was so scared i was going to lose you." Tears began to weld up in her eyes. "well I'm here, baby. I'm here don't worry." he hugged her tighter and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. I assumed that she was Ryan's girlfriend. i looked around at my location as everyones eyes were on me. "Dude who the fuck is that!?" a brown haired boy yelled towards Chaz and Ryan as he walked over to me, gun in hand. Ryan stepped in front of me and another boy with the front of his hair all spiked up hair jogged up and held his arm in front of the boy practically ready to shoot me. "Christian chill out" Ryan said. "I found her in a flipped car by the road just north of here. She was probably in an accident." I peaked over Ryan's shoulder to see what was going on. "oh yeah!? and what if shes been bit!?" wait bit? what does he mean? "she hasnt been bit. if she was she'd be dead by now." everyone fell silent. Christian rolled his eyes and stomped away. "what an asshole." the spiked hair boy muttered. Ryan turned around to face me. "sorry about him. he's just mad because no one really likes him." he spoke with a grin, causing me to grin back. "well anyways this is Justin." He grabbed the other boy by the shoulder and pulled him closer. "her head is bleeding, can you take her over to your girlfriend to help her out?" Ryan asked Justin with an evil smirk. "shes not my girlfriend!" Justin protested as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. "but yeah sure." Justin shoo'd Ryan away. "come on." Justin motioned for me to come with him and i followed beside him as he led me to the camp of a couple cars and tents. "so" he started. "whats your name?" "Hannah" i answered. "well hannah you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." he smiled. we stopped at a fire pit with two girls sitting around it. from the way they looked at each other i could tell they weren't very fond of each other. Justin smiled down at the pretty brunette girl and she stood up and smiled back just staring at each other for a couple seconds. i didn't even know them and could tell they liked each other. jeez they aren't good at hiding things. "kels, can you help hannah clean up her cut?" he asked her. "yeah sure." she smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me to a beaten up car and opened the back door. She told me to sit down and jogged around the trunk to gather all the equipment that she needed. she set a first aid kit on the ground and opened it up. She looked up at me and brushed my bangs to the side to get a better look at my cut. She then began to root through the first aid kit. "hannah, right?" she asked looking up at me. i nodded in response. "im kelsey. its nice to meet you." she looked back down again. "although it would be better under different circumstances." she pulled out a cloth and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. she poured the liquid onto the cloth. "okay this might sting a bit" she raised the cloth up to my forehead and dabbed the cloth against my cut making me wince as a sudden sharp pain hit me. she dropped the cloth beside her and the pain started to disappear. "can i ask you something?" i asked. "shoot." she started packing everything up. "christian said something about being bit. what did he mean?" she looked up at me in confusion. "do you even know whats going on?" she asked. i shook my head no. she motioned for me to move over. i slide over on the seat as she sat next to me. "you've seen them right?" she glanced over at me. i nodded. "well when you get bit by one of them you get sick. you start getting sweaty and feverish and after a while your body completely shuts down." she started to play with her fingers and get a little teary eyed. "and then you die." she wiped her moist eyes. "and you come back as one of them." she looked up at me. "how do you know so much?" i asked her. "ive seen it happen." her voice got quiet. "i saw my own brother turn and try to attack me." tears began to trail down her cheeks. "im so sorry." "its okay." she said, wiping her tears away. "come on lets go meet the group." she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and towards the group of people by the fire pit.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was getting pretty late and we all sat around the fire on beach chairs, talking and getting to know each other. well I was getting to know everyone. There were eight people in the camp. There was Ryan, Chaz, Justin, Summer, and Kelsey whom i already met, and Christian, Selena, and Caitlin. Ryan was one of the first people i met here. He was really good friends with Justin and Chaz and was dating summer before this all went down. Basically Ryan, Chaz, and Justin could all be described as sweet and cute. Everyone tried their best to make me feel welcome but these three, along with kelsey and summer made me feel the most welcome. Summer and Kelsey were the first people i actually really talked to here and they were so sweet and funny. I really like to be around them. I could tell I could be great friends with them. But in some way i felt closer to kelsey. probably because summer would always run off and make out with Ryan and id be left with kelsey to chat. Kelsey told me about how she has a huge crush on Justin and I thought that was so cute. they would make such a cute couple! i told kelsey that i think Justin likes her back but she just denied it. they're obviously in love oh my god guys get together. jeez. Kelsey also told me about three other people in the group: Christian, Selena, and Caitlin. Christian was the one that threatened to kill me and Selena was the one glaring at Kelsey earlier. I didn't really know much about them except that christian was a total douche bag. He's so arrogant and rude. He seriously deserved a punch in the face. And Kelsey told me that Selena is a total whore who would have sex with anything that moved, her words not mine. She tried to get with Justin, Ryan and Chaz multiple times! thankfully all of the guys rejected her. shes probably crawling with STD's. And I didnt really get to meet caitlin, but i dont really care very much. Kelsey told me that caitlin always bullied her and i defiantly dont want to be around people like that. But I was informed that Caitlin, who was christians sister, was sick and quarantined in one of the tents. she was bit the day before and the group thought it would be best to put her down, in fear that she would turn into what they called a "walker" and bite someone else. Christian thought otherwise and decided to quarantine her to prove that she wouldn't turn. From what i heard, if you get bit by a walker, then you end up dying. Im guessing she doesn't have much longer to live. The group was pretty divided. it was basically christian, Selena and caitlin against everyone else.

"Guys we should probably get to bed. its getting late." Chaz said while standing to his feet while brushing off the back of his pants. everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left to their tents. thats when i realized i didn't know where i was sleeping. I looked around the fire pit and saw Ryan fixing the fire. i jogged over to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and smiled down at me. "hey hannah whats up?" he asked. "well i don't really have a place to sleep." Ryan looked around at the surrounding area. "well all of the tents are full." shit, is that his way of saying to get lost? well i fucking hope not. he dug around in his pockets. "but you can sleep in my car if you want." he said as he cocked up his eyebrow questioningly. oh my god yes. "sure" i smiled up at him. "come on, ill get you a pillow and a blanket from the trunk." He walked towards the group of cars. there was only 4 cars. The group made up a system of how to stay organized. each car would carry different things. Justin's car had weapons, ammunition and gas, Selena's car had tents, chairs, pots, etc, Chaz' car had food and water, and Ryan's car had medication and other necessities needed for survival. I thought that was pretty clever of them. its simple storage and its easy to locate everything.

Ryan popped open the trunk of his car and pulled out a garbage bag. from that bag he pulled out a large comforter and a pillow and handed them both to me. i took the soft fabrics in my hands and smiled. "thanks ryan." "no problem" he smiled back. "now, if anything happens, like walkers, bandits, or just anything out of the ordinary, dont be afraid to call for us. we'll be there as soon as possible." He tossed the bag in the trunk and slammed the door shut. "dont worry i will." i smiled as Ryan walked back to his tent. He's a pretty okay guy i thought to myself. i smirked to myself and opened the back door of the car. i climbed in and laid my pillow down on the right side of the seat and laid down on it, laying comforter on top of me. the second i laid down i felt uncomfortable. Not that this was an uncomfortable seat to lay on (which it was), its just that everything freaked me out. i was scared that one of those walkers would start banging on the window and try to attack me. I was in the middle of no where with tons of people i barely knew. i was so nervous. So many questions swung through my mind. are these walkers dead? are they alive? will i be okay? i couldn't stop thinking about these questions and their worst case scenarios. After a while I started to tire myself out and i fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
